Die Hippie Die 2
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Cartman's worst fears has come back haunts to him in a purple daze thanks to recent passing of a state law by the state voters in the last election... Which Cartman have to save the town from the potheads once again but this time he has big support from the beginning.
1. The Great Alliance

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Die Hippie Die 2**

**Chapter 1: The Great Alliance**

One morning in the downtown area of South Park at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park in the playground a growing group of stoned drum circle hippies are sitting there playing their homemade drums that they are sitting in the middle of the basketball court which the three boys were standing there looking at them in an anguish stare and Stan was holding the basketball under his arm.

"Goddamnit when those you guys started showed up in this town again." Said Kenny which he was mumbling angrily

"Right after that the voters voted for legalization of recreational pot use in the state from this past November election." Said Kyle

"If Cartman see them that he will go fucking crazy." Said Stan

"**Goddamned fucking Hippies get the fuck out of my town now I hates your stinky and dirty asses!" **Cartman hollers out loudly at them which he was wearing his orange hazmat suit and wearing a tank of fire extinguisher on his back.

"Dude you spoke too soon and speak the devil that he shall appear." Said Kyle

"Hey this is a free country man." Said older male hippie one

"I not am going to argue with your brah." Said Cartman open the extinguisher up which it shot white foam out and it lands on the hippies

"Not cool man" Said the younger hippie male one which the group just got up to run and they saw Officer BarBrady was standing at a car that he is giving a ticket right now.

"Excuse me officer there is a crazy kid is spraying us with fire extinguisher foam which we all wants him to be arrested." Said older hippie woman one

"Can I help you but you have waits your turn to complaint while I finish this speeding ticket up?" Said BarBrady which he was rolling his well hidden eyes behind his officious looking sunglasses that he hates hippies with a passion

"Man you are raping the world for the corporations you greedy totalitarian pig."Said a younger female hippie one which the slightly overweight police chief brushes the senseless insult off by now he was used to it by getting insulted by McDaniels down to every townsfolk over the years.

"That is an enough out of you." Said BarBrady that is when he looks up from his ticket book at that moment which he has a very scowling look to his face now

"Well sir we are complaint about a kid who is terrorizing us right now." Said Younger male hippie two which they saw Cartman walking toward them with his extinguisher ready to fire at that moment then he says "Is that fat crazy ass that coming toward us officer please help us out "

"Nah, I'm still off duty which I going to work at the moment which I pulled this guy over while I'm was heading to work plus you are still breaking federal law buddies now get "Said the reluctant BarBrady who is silently refusing to help them out at all which Cartman smiles evilly.

"Damn BarBrady you got them very good." Said Cartman

"Whatever kid I going to the police station right now but I must get a doughnut and cup of coffee." Said BarBrady while he shrugs his shoulder at him but all sudden his cell phone starts to ring that moment

A half hour later South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was sitting at her desk which she was signing important documents right now all sudden BarBrady came walking in there.

"Mayor, do you want to see me about something."Said BarBrady which he closes the door behind him and went to her that she was still sitting at her desk at that moment

"George comes here now "Said McDaniels which she was wearing her gold framed reading glasses while he walks toward her. Then she says "Let give some alone time which I have no meetings until noon."

"But Martha what happened someone walk in on us. " Said BarBrady which they were kissing each other on the lips

"Well then you better watch me and learn George" Said McDaniels has she is about to push her desk intercom to tell Johnson to lied about her being in a meeting but Cartman came rushing in there at that moment.

"Mayor there is bad news that you need to hear."Said Cartman which he does not care about Mayor and BarBrady's unprofessional behavior that they are showing by blushing their cheeks which they are rosy with great embarrassment

"Kid what the hell are you rabbling about now." Said McDaniels in a very unconcerned sounding voice which she silently despises this young man along with his troublemaking friends who causes great troubles for her

"They are back" Cartman shrieks loudly which it has fear tainted ring to his voice when he spoken to them

"Excuse me, who is back kid?"Said McDaniels while raising her brows with some concern also her hazel blue eyes widen as well too

"I mean goddamned dirty pot smoking hippies mayor." Said Cartman

"Uh oh no this bull shit is not again'" Said McDaniels while rolling her eyes with great disgrace

"Well Martha you know why those potheads are here again because that stupid law was passed by the state's voters this past election." Said BarBrady

"God we are so fucked again kid I did not signed a stupid permit for any of their festivals that I learned the hard way last time." Said McDaniels while silently remembering back to those fading scars that she got on her temples from a certain incident she did to herself. She says "Kid you have my support to get a rid of them for good.

"Yes madam I'm on it as we speak." Said Cartman

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: This is a sequel to Season 9 's Die Hippie Die which it is my personal favorite and it targets the recent recreational pot use in the States of Colorado and Washington that passed in the last election and silly potheads that is appearing on the local news lately.


	2. Secret Metalhead

**Chapter 2: Secret Metalhead**

Inside the mayor's office after the meeting with Cartman which McDaniels was a complete nervous wreck right now after hearing about another wave of hippies are stepping their foot into her town again which the last time that hippies were here that they cost a major cleanup bill and almost destroyed the town from their disastrous jam festival a few years ago. Now the short and spiked blue hair spit fire stays quiet as she paces back to forth in the middle of the room with thinking at that moment.

"Mayor what are you thinking about." Said Johnson

"Johnson we are so screwed with another hippie crowd again."Said McDaniels stopped in her tracks to look at her right-handed man

"But how we are going to keep them from growing into a big problem just like what happened the last time." Said McDaniels as she went over to her desk and gently lumps into her nice chair which she buried her wrinkle free face in her hands at that moment

Flash at Cartman's house in his basement that he set up a mini science lab which he was studying the movement of the giggling stoner hippies right now which Cartman was in his white lab coat t the moment.

"Oh that Goddamned amendment 62 and the voters to Colorado thank you for bringing those dirty and smelly hippies into my town again." Said Cartman

All sudden his mother came downstairs with the cordless phone in her hand to tell Eric that he has a phone call waiting for him.

"Sweetie there is a call for you that waiting for you on the other line right now." Said Liane

"Good brief I'm fucking busy mem right now." Said Cartman

"Hun I think it is Mayor that she wants to see you into her office right now." Said Liane

"Oh just tell her I will be there in five minutes mem." Said Cartman which he took his lab coat off to leave for City Hall at that moment

Meanwhile at South Park city hall inside the mayor's office that McDaniels was waiting for Cartman to show up but all sudden BarBrady came walking in there at that moment.

"What is it now George?" Said McDaniels in a very demanding voice

"Martha I know you are in a bad mood right now but I know you know that we busted a hippie with a 4 foot joint in his possession." Said BarBrady

"Wait a minute did you said you and your men busted a stoner with a 4 foot joint today?" Said McDaniels which her eyes widen with great shock when she heard the news that it is when Cartman came walking in there

"Mayor McDaniels, do you want to see me right now." Said Cartman

"Yes my sweet child I do want to see you."Said McDaniels which in her mind that she hates this little fat motherfucker and his friends with a passion for the bad stuff that they put her in but I has to play nice and bite her tongue this time. Then she says Kid what the last time you used to get a rid of the massive hippie crowd from the last time." Which BarBrady was standing next by her side at that moment.

"Let see oh I know I used a Slayer CD to scared them away which Hippies can't stand death metal!" Said Cartman

"Oh actually kid Slayer is a trash metal band who started the death metal scene and one of the big four of trash."Said McDaniels

"How the hell you know metal music mayor?" Said Cartman

"My son is a big metal music lover of the old and new school metal basically I'm a secret metal head which I mostly listen to the old classics like Sabbath, Ozzy, Maiden, Judas Priest, AC/DC, Kiss, Rainbow, Alice Cooper and Dio ." Said McDaniels

"I be damned that you listen to metal mayor!" Said Cartman which he have a very shocked look on his face that he clearly suspected that the woman listen to classical music because she is such a snob.

**To Be Continued **

Author notes:I got that idea of Mayor McDaniels is a metalhead from the Chef Aid The album photo collage with all of the South Park characters and famous musical acts and artists like McDaniels poses with fucking Ozzy.


	3. The Great Doubt

**Chapter 3: The Great Doubt**

At that same time while Cartman meets with the mayor meanwhile at South Park Elem. School inside a satellite classroom which Mr. Mackey was teaching the class about drugs once again? Plus Cartman was not among them at that moment at all which Mackey was looking for him as well which he curiosity was looking at Cartman's friends.

"Boys where is Eric at and did he ever show up at school today?" Mackey asked

"Well Mr. Mackey he was not with us when we board the bus this morning." Kyle quickly replied

"He is probably out chasing hippies like a mad man right now." Said Kenny

"Oh I forget about that growing situation that is plaguing the town right now my bad mmmkay" Said Mackey

"But we are fucking struck here listening to the repeat boring rabblings about drugs again." Said Stan in a low whispering voice which his hand covering his mouth to hide his conservation with Kyle at that moment

"I know dude this is going to be fucking boring as hell." Said Kyle in a low whispering voice

Cut over to City hall again inside the mayor's office that Cartman was sitting in one of the chairs that sit in front of the mayor's desk which McDaniels was on the phone with the media to put out a notice for an emergency town meeting at the community center around 6 o' cock tonight.

"Kid the word is being put out for tonight's meeting that you better be completely right about this growing problem or I will have your ass."Said McDaniels which deep into her mind that she doubting him along with his theories and her reading glasses' lens glares brightly from the room's light at that moment

"Mayor do I lie to you about hippie infestation threats which I fucking hates hippies with a burning passion of my soul." Cartman replied to defend his actions toward the semi skeptical mayor

"Yeah but most the time you lied to everyone in this town all time for your personal gain." McDaniels said under her breath which he can't hear at all and rolling her eyes with great disgust at this whole situation which she has better things to do around here like signing important documents and running the town normally which she feels like that she is on a wild goose chase right now but she will still works with him in case that the stoners poses a threat to the town. That is when she had seated herself in her nice and comfortable chair that sat behind her desk and she kept that thought deep inside her mind at that very moment then she says "Well Eric I have to meet somebody at this moment so don't touch anything on my desk and this includes inside my desk too or you are dead." As she looks down at her gold watch to go head out of the office at that moment.

"Yes madam I will not touch anything of yours I promised." Said Cartman which he has a very scared look that formed on his plump face when she points her finger at his face and he saw her scowling look that appears on her face at that moment.

"Good, I will be back in a few minutes" Said McDaniels as she had step out of the room which she left Cartman in there.

"Boy how the hell she stays occupied in here all time" Said Cartman looking at the countless paperwork that is lying on her desk right now then he says "Boy I like being mayor but for the shitload of paperwork to do well fuck it."

Inside the copy room that McDaniels is talking to somebody who it is reveals to be BarBrady, Yates, Harris and her two assistants standing there next to her at that moment.

"Mayor, Do you believe that fat ass little bastard is saying it is true." Said Yates

"Well Harrison did he saved South Park from the last dreadful hippie jam fest but we have to deal with him until this threat is over." McDaniels quickly replied while looking at the fiery ginger police sergeant while the slightly overweight sweet but dumb police chief, Yates' parther and her two loyal goons looks on at that moment.

**To Be Continued **


	4. A Plan of Action!

**Chapter 4: A Plan of Action!**

Later on that very same evening at that Park County Community Center inside the main hall which everyone from town was there for the emergency town meeting is about to begin and on the stage sat McDaniels, her assistants on right side of the podium and on the left side was Principal Victoria, Mr. Mackey and BarBrady. That you can hear the loud chatter that is coming from the crowd which they are talking to each other and wondering why the mayor calls an emergency town meeting for at that moment. But all sudden they see the top of someone's messy brown hair has they walk up toward the podium which they appears to be climbing up on it at that moment and it is Cartman.

"ARGH!" Said everyone in the room when they saw him at the podium

"Oh great we have to listen to you again Eric." Said Garrison while looking angry at Jimbo and Ned who are sitting next to him

"So what evil plan that he has up his sleeve by screwing us out of our money again?" Jimbo replied with a soft sigh under his breath

Up on the stage McDaniels simply rolls her eyes and have putted her hand on her forehead with the thought of GAH! For these idiots that came up inside her mind that she knows the truth that they are there right now about the hippie threat right now.

"Okay people just shut the hell up that the reason I called you all here tonight because we have a hippie problem again!" McDaniels scowled loudly at the crowd which she rise up from her seat which she has a clearly seen frown upon her face at that moment.

"OOOOHH!" Said all the townsfolk who sitting there while looking at each other with their widen eyes that was filled with great embarrassment

"Go ahead Kid speak your mind."Said McDaniels which she has seated herself in the empty chair again

"Thank you Mayor McDaniels for the help, Okay everyone we have a major problem with stoner hippies again." Cartman replies to her in a sweet and innocent sounding voice which it is silently maddening irritating toward her ears and she thought to herself that this will be all over very soon and she can avoid his annoying ass and friends once again .

"UH OH My God!" Said Randy in a very loud voice with great shock that rattles in his tone which his wife along with his son and daughter who are sitting next to him who just looks oddly at him at that moment.

"Let me guess this is from the amendment 62's passing." Said Stephen Stotch who stand up while his wife and son sitting by his side

"I think that the state must repeal it which it is causing major problems within our communities." Said Gerald

"Maybe we should put a ban out against pot within our town?" Said Sheila which everyone in the room agrees with her for once

"Well the ban will follow with the federal laws against drug possession and greatly help our dept. out with arrests and tickets that we will give out." Said BarBrady which he is sounding smart for once

"Well then I will get on the process to start the bill measurement to ban public drug use while Eric chases the hippies who are already had settled in town with a different choice of metal music." Said McDaniels while standing by the podium which Cartman was still standing on the stool steps that help overview the podium and crowd at that moment

"So can we go now?" Said Garrison while looking at the mayor at that moment

"Yes you can go now meeting is dismissed now, for crying out loud what a bunch of cry babies that I ever seen in my whole life." Said McDaniels has she turns around which she was mumbling very harsh about her residents at that moment then she says" Johnson and Fred let go now!"

**To Be Continued**


	5. The Ban

**Chapter 5: The Ban**

The very next morning in the downtown area inside one of the town's parks where a large group of drum circle hippies are sitting there once again playing their drums and a cloud of pot smoke has formed over the dazed stone. Unknown to them that they were being watched right now which a group of people were laying in the low laying bushes it was Cartman, McDaniels, BarBrady and the mayoralty assistants that they all dressed in camo clothing and has their faces painted up like soldiers .That they had rigged the loud-speaker with metal music which that Cartman has set it to play Morbid Angel's This Means War song from their legendary Domination album which they sounds very angry and brutal like Slayer that he borrowed from the mayor's son who has a taste for extreme metal music since he was in middle school.

"Mayor is the speaker system ready to go." Cartman asked while looking from his scope at his most hated enemies

"Kid it has been ready since earlier this morning." McDaniels replied while rolling her eyes at him

"Well then let gets this started mayor?!"Said Cartman then she says "Release the metal"

That is when McDaniels radios someone on the walkie-talkie to tell them to turn the stereo system on at that moment.

"Operation Metal hammer is a go gentlemen fire it up." Said McDaniels while on the walkie-talkie all sudden they hears the aggressive guitar riffs and fast drum beat which the stoned hippies stopped drumming and begins to covers their ears and flees from the scene at that very moment which both McDaniels and Cartman smiled at each other when the stoners are leaving the town in droves.

"These tunes are very angry and let bail out from this crazed and angry town."Said Male hippie four

"Yeah" Said Female hippie six

"Goodbye you fucking hippies don't come to our town ever again!" Said Cartman which he cheerfully jumps out of the bushes to give them the middle finger to the fleeing hippie crowd

Later on that very same afternoon at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that the city council has speedy passed a bill measurement to ban recreational drugs within the town limits now on. Which McDaniels was at her desk wearing her reading glasses and her two assistants were standing by her side along with the council members ,BarBrady , Yates and Harris has well too when she is signing the bill into law at that moment.

"_This past afternoon the South Park City Council unanimously and speedy passed a bill to ban recreational use for pot within the city limits due to high criminal mischief that was plaguing the town in recent weeks that The honorable Martha Janice McDaniels has signed the bill into law today." _Said News announcer _in _a V.O. which the video was taken of her signing it into law

In Stan's living room that the boys were watching the local news and sitting on the sofa at that moment

"Dude I'm very surprised that your dad support this Stan." Said Kyle

"I know Kyle that he went hog-wild on the medical pot trend two years ago." Said Stan

"So Cartman are you and Mayor McDaniels are bitter enemies once again?" Said Kenny while looking at Cartman

"Let say we are frenemies Kinny" Said Cartman

**The End**


End file.
